Code: Predator
by ReedHardWriter
Summary: Dru is living as a shell of herself after the events of Sergej. she is fighting for a chance to see her best friend and love again Graves, but she is slowly slipping into insanity the more time she spends in the Real World, or is she?
1. Code: Vega

Strange Angels Fanfiction

Code: Vaga

Sharp blades cut the air and the flesh of the suckers surrounding the beautiful woman who whirled at high speeds, her malaika snapping through the air dangerously. Black blood splattered onto trees and staining the ground. High pitched screeching could be heard all around as a battle of seven suckers and svetocha fought tirelessly. Out of the corner of her eyes Dru could just barely see Ash as he worked his way through one opponent to the next. Her companion rarely ever went anywhere without her these days.

Irrelevant thoughts scattered and hid from Dru's mind just like they did every time she indulged in battle. Not just the practice battles that Christophe insisted she do to improve her skills but the life or death battles with the ever present suckers who were out to kill her. It was the only time she could find some peace in her new life.

No thoughts of the awkwardness with Christophe floated around or the grief of not hearing from Graves for the last year and a half, much less about the constant battles with the suckers.

Fresh anger at the slip of thought of graves boosted Dru's speed, her body warm and her eyes coldly flashing in hatred at the things that she couldn't prove about what Sergej had done to Graves exactly, only her imagination could tell her what had happened and that was more of a curse than a blessing on this one.

Finally the last vampire fell and Dru nearly growled as she realized that she still had loads of pent up energy and that the relaxation that she had expected from the battle was far from claimed. Tonight's hunt had been an indulgence – usually Christophe organized a group of guards and plenty of other technical groupies to tag along on a hunt but Dru was becoming impatient and had decided that a fight with christophe where he sent her to her room like a naughty child to be punished was just what the doctor had ordered. The moment she had closed the door to her room she had flown through her wardrobe and gathered her weapons cache as fast as she could move. Not even two minutes later she was dressed and armed and out the window leaving the Schola towards the city. A little voice in her head told her that she shouldn't be doing this, that christophe was only trying to protect her, but the rest of her could only focus on his frigid attitude and cold indifference to her since Graves had left.

"you okay Ash?" the wolf turned boy looked up at dru with worry and nodded silently, waiting her next decision. The boy had been waiting for her on the edge of the forest lining the Schola, he had looked at her with a look on his face that dared her to deny his coming with her. He looked absolutely tired, that battle took a lot out of him along with the long days of guard duty and every third night of guard duty, he was absolutely wiped out. Frankly speaking it would be a task to get him back to the schola without anyone the wiser. And at the moment Dru wasn't exactly sure that she even cared about anyone noticing. Nodding at Ash to indicate for him to follow her she headed back towards that Schola keeping an eye on her charge the whole way.

They made it to the main office before ash slumped forwards- he didn't have any external wounds and Dru couldn't smell any blood on him so there was unlikely any external wounds. Lifting him up carefully and quietly dru walked the rest of the corridors in silent contemplation towards the set of rooms set aside for ash right next to hers.

Unlocking the door was easy since dru kept the key to Ash's rooms hanging around her neck at all times. After she had put him to bed and carefully closed the door she went to her own rooms her eyes down cast and inwardly reflected. She leaned against her bedroom door, her fingers nimbly unbuttoning her shirt and toeing off her her shoulders back accomplished releasing her Malaika holster from her back, hanging upon her elbows. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned she dropped her arms and the Malaika in their holster to the ground letting the shirt follow.

It was as she was going for the button to her jeans that she noticed the figure sitting on her bed staring at her in complete calmness, just waiting, bright green eyes watching her in complete ease.

Dru's eyes clouded with pain as she realized that what she was seeing was nothing more than a shadow of what her heart wanted desperately; she was dreaming. If he had actually been there she would have smelled him, he would still smell the same right? Even after all this time he would smell the same. Taking a deep shaky breath in she eased her pants off her nearly frozen legs; it was march and the nights had been chilly and bitingly cold.

Walking over to her dresser dru pulled on one of Grave's old t-shirts that he had left behind and a pair of sweat pants. Picking up the pack of Winstons that she had managed to pick up earlier in the week she popped one out of the pack and lit up as she reclined out on the window ledge, letting the smoke fade away out on the breezes, her memories of him still clear as daylight and yet just as fleeting. She spent every damn night thinking about him and every day dreaming about him. It would only seem natural that she would now start seeing him as more than figments of her imagination, that she was going crazy. She had expected it to happen sometime- everyone who was part of the Real World went crazy some time. Just as the light was beginning to bestow upon the horizon line dru closed her window and blinds and locked them. Her glock forty-five sitting on her night stand was checked and rechecked for ammo before she sat down on the bed and curled into a ball to sleep, as far away from the figment of her imagination that was watching her with very carefully blank eyes, scrutinizing her every action as she fell into a troubled sleep.


	2. Code:Alpha

Strange Angels Fanfiction

Code: Alpha

He had first shown up on the door step of the Main Schola for the second time in his life exactly one year and six months from the time he had left on his self imposed seclusion, the small leather bag he had left with hanging from his white knuckled grip over his left shoulder. His hopes and dreams were in that pack, his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed convulsively in fear. He had no way of knowing if he was even still welcome here, but he had no where else to go so he had to at least had to try. First stop would have to be the meeting room for the council. That way he could announce his arrival and maybe find Dru, hopefully at the same time.

Twenty minutes later he had been shown into the council room and the members assembled at his request. All except Dru. Graves frowned.

Hiro stood and approached graves with a hand out to be shaken and a slight smile.

"Welcome home. It is good to see you friend. I assume by your presence that you have found what you were looking for?" Graves frowned even more, that had to be the longest sentence that hiro had ever spoken to him. Graves had almost been convinced that he was a mute.

"Where is Dru?is she still here?" he spoke softly, against his nature, mentally preparing himself to deal with what ever the outcome.

" She is here, sent to her rooms after some words with Christophe this evening. We will let you go, and will see to getting you a class schedule to start up again next week." Bruce spoke from his position by the door. Graves nodded and turned to go.

"you should know, before you go, that she is not the same as she was when you left." Hiro whispered.

Graves stopped and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at Bruce, a questioning look on his face. The man looked at him mournfully, " we think that she is internalizing her fears and stresses without an outlet, but her fighting recently has been particularly vicious, but mostly we wonder if her state of mind isn't troubled still with missing her mate." The pointed look on Bruce's face clued Graves in on who that mate was supposed to be. Nodding Graves made his way to Dru's room, finding it unlocked and empty.

The window was open so graves supposed that was the way she left and that she was bound to come back eventually, so he might as well wait for her.

Hours passed and Graves sat on her bed relaxing against the headboard, having rifled through the drawers in the room and put away his things around the room. He mused upon the thought of the changes in Dru that the council spoke of. And what was that talk about a mate? Dru was not wolfen, and Mate was a wolfen thing. However the hope that blossomed in his chest with the thoughts that Dru might feel exactly the same as him were not to be ignored.

It was as he was thinking over these things that Dru walked into the room silent as the night that was quickly slipping away, and began undressing against the door, looking both parts exhausted and anxious. The low growl that sounded from his throat as she went for her jeans caused her head to snap to his direction, and as their eyes met from across the room he saw worlds worth of pain and anger and worry in her small orbs.

"…guess it was bound to happen some time…hope for something hard enough, long enough and you cause yourself to see things that aren't there…" she mumbled under her breath as she continued to undress. The words caused Graves to hope and hate himself at the same time. She thought she was going crazy. But she had been thinking about him. A lot if her words were to be believed.

Dru pulled out a pack of cigarettes- Winstons- and lit up half hanging out the wondow, her eyes a thousand miles away. After that initial look across the room she didn't even look at him, just got ready to sleep and before long curled up into a small ball to sleep. He didn't think that she even knew that she cried in her sleep, whimpering most of the day as she slept, her dreams not allowing her any rest.

Curling around her small form he whispered in her ear, " ill wait for ever if that's what it takes for you to see me."


End file.
